


Very Very Frightening

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I promise the other works in the series will be better, Pidge is afraid of thunder and lightning and all that, a future story in this series will explain why, also please don't leave me comments about shipping them, so it's also probably really bad, this is just a short thing I wrote back in summer 2017, this is not about shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: For longer than she can remember, Pidge has hated the outdoors, and bad weather.





	Very Very Frightening

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, this was the first Voltron fanfiction I ever wrote, all the way back in the summer of 2017 when we were still between seasons 2 and 3. Future works in this series will be longer and hopefully a lot better, but I hope this makes you want to read on.

Pidge (adorable little soul) is afraid of lightning and thunder and bad weather and all that, part of the reason why she hates nature. Usually, when there was bad weather, her brother would go into her room and hold her until she fell asleep. Ever since she snuck off to try and find him and their father, she's just curled up with a stuffed animal and listened to music until she fell asleep.   
Once while they were on the ship, landed on a planet, it started thunder storming like nothing on earth. Pidge turned on some music, put on her headphones, and curled up in her blankets. The thunder was really loud though, and the music wasn't enough. After a little while, Shiro knocked on Pidge's door.  
"Can I come in?" He asked kindly.  
"What do you want?" Pidge asked, keeping her usual asocial aura.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
Pidge was about to ask him to leave, but a loud crack of thunder practically shook the ground.  
"I know you don't like bad weather. It's fine, I don't honestly blame you for it."  
Pidge started nervously ranting. "It's not like I'm being irrational, I mean, tornadoes with winds whipping strong enough to lift houses, floods big enough to wash away whole cities, earthquakes that crack planets, thunder powerful enough to shake the ground, lightning that strikes wherever it likes and the earth below it becomes hotter than the surface of the sun for a-"  
Shiro cut her off by hugging her. "Katie you're going to scare yourself even more. I don't have to stay in here if you don't want me to, but please stop thinking about that."  
Pidge put her little arms around him and held on. "Please stay in here." She fell asleep like that, holding on to Shiro as tight as she could.


End file.
